A Distant Voice
by Rogue Star1
Summary: Syaoran is miserable and alone just hitting twenty he is already the leader of the Li Clan. one night while walking alone in the park Syaoran hears a female voice. And then continously goes back to the park to to talk to the voice, only to find out the vo
1. The Voice

Syaoran walked silently through the park; he resisted the urge to shiver as the ice cold wind blew against his face. Not more than a minute later did the wind pick up a bit more and snowflakes began to descend down to the earth. Some how with the snow falling it made Syaoran's walk alone through the park a little less lonely.

Sighing to himself Li Syaoran absently tightened his grip on his coat. He wanted this to all end. Life was getting to hard, to lonely, to unbearable. He couldn't take it anymore. His father was dead. Gone just like that in the blink of an eye. He died in a car crash, on his way home one night. Syaoran remembered waiting for him with his mother all night. It was Syaroan's birthday he had turned sixteen; his father was coming home late from a business trip just see him. He never made it home. Syaoran and his mother received a phone call from the hospital in the middle of the night. They said his father was in critical condition, and probably wouldn't make it, the could stop the bleeding outside but he was bleeding internally and there was nothing they could do for him. Syaoran's father died before they made it to the hospital to see him.

Clutching his fists together Syaoran tried to shake the memory from his mind. He saw himself running down the halls of the hospital looking franticly for his father but he couldn't find him. He never got to say good-bye. The doctors at the hospital said that his father wanted to make sure that Syaoran received his birthday gift. But Syaoran didn't care he didn't want a birthday gift he wanted his father. To this day Syaoran still hadn't opened his father's birthday gift to him. It had been four years since the death of his father. Yet Syaoran still had yet to get over it. He wanted his father back, he wanted his old life back, but that wasn't ever going to happen and Syaoran sadly already knew that.

Syaoran stared blankly ahead of him and noticed an empty park bench, stumbling towards the bench Syaoran sat down. He calmly breathed in and out, absently watching his breath. "I don't-"Syaoran began to speak, " I don't want to be alone anymore." Syaoran thought and spoke sadly. "I don't want the constant pressures of having to run the Li clan, I don't want to see my mother with those sad eyes anymore, I don't want to be an empty shell anymore…" Syaoran poured out slowly into the wind. He wasn't sure why, but he was hopping that maybe his prayers would be answered if he let his words get carried by the wind.

_You're only alone if you think you're alone…_

Syaoran's jaw dropped, he stood up quickly already in a fighting stance arms up and ready to fight. "Who said that?" Syaoran shouted it was nearly midnight no one should be out in the park this time of night and with it being this cold out.

_Don't be afraid…_

The voice called out to him again, this time the voice was clearer, it sounded female. "I am Li Syaoran, I fear nothing." Li shouted out to the voice in a proud tone.

The voice giggled, _You're afraid of being alone aren't you?_

"Shut up!" Syaoran shouted to the voice. "Leave me alone!" He commanded.

_But this is more fun…_

The voice said with a soft giggle. Syaoran growled; he was being tormented by a voice this was not funny. "Where are you!" Syaoran shouted again, still in his fighting stance.

_Calm down I just want to talk, I haven't talked to anyone in so long. I feel like I've forgotten how…_

"That's not my problem." Syaoran shouted to the voice as he began to walk off and leave the park.

_Please don't leave me _alone!

Syaoran halted, the voice sounded so sad but he kept on walking.

_No wait please! I don't want to be alone anymore!_

Syaoran turned around towards the park bench "You're only alone if you think you're alone, right?" He told the voice.

_But I am alone…_

"So am I." Syaoran said sadly as he left the park, not at all sure what to make of this strange event that had happened here this night. All he knew was that one he had either lost it his mind, or two magic must have been at work. Knowing Syaoran and his family and background he chocked it up to being magic. But for right now Syaoran played it up as he had lost his mind, not really wanting to deal with the thought of magic right now.

_**Authors Rant:**_ Okay my first Card Captors Sakura fic. I've been reading a bunch lately and have decided to write one of my own, because I sever writers block with my other stories. So I hope you all enjoy this. PLEASE R&R!


	2. The Reunion

Passing back and forth about his room Syaoran's mind was buzzing with wild thoughts about what to do about his little no actually big problem. Sighing to himself Syaoran finally collapsed onto his gigantic bed. "What am I going to do?" Syaoran thought out loud. He had just three weeks to get everything set up. The elders from the Chang Clan were coming in three weeks to discuses business with him. He had no idea what the hell he was going to do.

" I could-" Syaoran pondered out loud, "No that wouldn't work, or maybe- no…ARGH!" Syaoran grunted in frustration ripping at his hair. He looked at his hands and sighed, he was going to go bald before he was twenty-five.

A knock then came at the door, quickly regaining his composure Syaoran commanded, "Come in."

Slowly the door was opened and in walked Meiling Syaoran's cousin. "Hey Syaoran." She greeted shyly.

The last time they had spoken was before he had stormed out of his house at midnight and decided to take a walk alone in the park. That was over three days ago.

"Afternoon." Syaoran said in an uptight tone. They had fought about their arranged marriage again. The council was pressuring Syaoran into marriage and said he couldn't put it off any longer, they had also been pressuring Meiling into pressuring him, and he ended up blowing up at her. It wasn't that he didn't love his cousin, he did but it wasn't the kind of love you felt for a wife. That and he really didn't want to married now or anytime soon. He enjoyed what little freedom he had now.

"Look Li I just wanted to say I'm sorry for pressuring you into this whole marriage thing." Meiling started out.

Syaoran sighed, "No Meiling I'm sorry I took it all out on you." Syaoran apologized; he did feel bad after all even though he hated apologizing. Meiling knew that too so that's why her face brightened up immediately when she heard those words.

"Oh Syaoran I knew you loved me." Meiling squealed as she lunged for Syaoran and affectionately wrapped her arms around him. Syaoran groaned a he lightly struggled under her hold.

"Meiling let go." He ordered gruffly as he struggled lightly.

"Oh Li stop being so silly" Meiling lightly giggled as she tightened her grip.

Li grew more annoyed he grabbed both her arms and gave a light yet firm squeeze on her arms. "Let go of me Meiling." He told her coldly, his voice hitting her like shards of ice.

"But Li…" Meiling whined as she slowly back away sadly shaking her head. "Okay fine." She said her voice and mood changing instantly, a small smile appearing mysteriously on her face. "I understand you're under a lot of stress with the Chang Clan elders coming. We'll have some 'us' alone time when you're not so tense." Meiling said warmly as she quickly rushed up to Li and gave him a peck on the cheek quickly. Li growled in his throat as he watched Meiling quickly run out of the room.

"Women." Li muttered under his breath. Not even ten seconds after Meiling had shut the door did a second knock come. Growling Syaoran shouted out a scornful, "What?"

There was no reply, the doorknob to Syaoran's room turned Eriol smiled as he poked his head in, he then made his way casually into the room. "You look like hell." Eriol told him bluntly.

Syaoran shook his head, "What do you want?" he asked annoyed, he just wanted some peace and quiet. Why could no one understand that?

"I'm hurt." Eriol began, "Here I come to help you out because I've heard that the elders form the Chang Clan have come to pay the Li Clan a visit and all I get out of you is 'What do you want?' where's the love? I ask you now honestly." Eriol joked; he let out a small laugh as he walked over to Syaoran's desk aimlessly staring down upon it.

"I don't need your help." Syaoran told him angrily.

Eriol just laughed as he mindlessly picked up a pen and fiddled with it. "You're so full of it Syaoran."

"You shut up and get out." Syaoran barked out.

Again Eriol laughed, "Alright than what do you have planned so far?" Eriol asked him, pointing the pen at Syaoran's face.

Growling Syaoran decided to just accept his help because he knew Eriol wouldn't let him reject it and he seriously had no idea what he was going to do. "Fine help if you want." Syaoran shouted as he left his room.

Standing beside Syaoran's desk for a moment alone in his room Eriol smiled to himself. "I think he's warming up to me." He said lightly to himself as he left Syaoran's and walked to his office where he knew Syaoran would be.

"Alright let's hear it." Syaoran ordered once Eriol had entered the room.

"Huh?" Eriol questioned.

Syaoran growled, "Your ideas? You said you were going to help me." Syaoran gruffly reminded him.

"I thought you didn't want my help." Eriol stated as he walked over to a small cabinet in the room and pulled out some rather expensive nuts and began to eat them.

"Fine then get out!" Syaoran shouted causing Eriol to jump a bit.

Realizing that this was really stressing Syaoran out Eriol decided to put the fun and games to rest for the time being and help Syaoran get this whole thing planed and sorted out. So the two young men set to work.

Hours later and about five containers of nuts later both Syaoran and Eriol emerged from Syaoran's office. Eriol gave a mighty yawn as he stretched his arms over his head; he was seriously fatigued from all that brainstorming.

Both men walked to the kitchen and got themselves a drink, "It's a nice night." Eriol commented nonchalantly.

"It's about zero degrees." Syaoran commented bitterly.

"But it's still a nice night." Eriol commented back.

"What's your point?" Syaoran snapped as he took another sip of his drink.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Eriol questioned.

"Are you serious?" Syaoran asked in a snobbish tone.

Smiling Eriol shook his head showing Syaoran that he was in fact serious. "Come on, it's a nice night. You can walk me home so I don't have to call a cab. Be a pal." Eriol rattled on as he gulped down the last of his drink.

"How about I pay for your cab?" Syaoran quickly answered in a monotone voice.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Eriol urged him on.

"Fine." Syaoran gave up. He wasn't in the mood for this. He felt like doing nothing, he didn't want to have to worry about the Chang Clan Elders, he didn't want to worry about his future, he didn't want to go walking in zero degree temperatures and freeze his nadds off. But does he have a say in any of this? NO!

Growling for no other reason then to try and sound threatening to Eriol Syaoran pulled on his coat and his snow boots and a hat and took off with Eriol.

It wasn't that Eriol lived far away it was that you had to go through or around the park to get their. Now going through was quicker but at night it wasn't the safest place for two such wealthy men to be. Even though Syaoran often walked alone through the park he usually did see some shady characters loitering around.

It took them less than fifteen minutes to walk to Eriol's Estate. Eriol loved walking in the snow but feared doing so alone. Like most they felt safer when Syaoran was around. Being one of the top fighters in Hong Kong, and one of the wealthiest bachelors in Hong Kong it gave Syaoran a bit to brag about. Though in all reality he didn't give a flying monkey's ass about any of it.

Syaoran smiled contently as he looked towards the skies and saw the stars it was a really nice out, he sadly had to agree with Eriol. Feeling abnormally light hearted Syaoran walked briskly through the park. It wasn't until he was more than half way through that he unfortunately came encounter with a group of thugs.

Why me? Syaoran thought sadly as he watched as about five big and stupid looking men began to enclose around him. Syaoran let out an annoyed sigh. "Get lost." He told them in a cold tone, all he wanted to do was have some peace and quiet.

They all laughed at Syaoran. If this were any other night Syaoran wouldn't have been so quick to rely on magic solve this matter. Normally he would have just beaten the hell out these goons but tonight, Syaoran Li was not in a patient mood.

"Source of Light with ancient spin send forth the power the magic with in." Syaoran chanted. The group of guys surrounding him all shook their heads.

"Hey what the hell are you babbling about?" One of the taller ones shouted, he held a lead pipe in his hands and slapped it into his other hand to seem intimidating as he took a few steps closer towards Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled evilly towards them, trying hard not to laugh, "Force know my plight, release the light!" Syaoran shouted as energy began to surround him. Suddenly a sword appeared within Li's hands, he smiled evilly, "Now come to my aid. Element Lighting!" He summoned as a number of lightning bolts came crashing down, each one striking one of the surrounding thugs.

There came a number of girlish screams from the group of thugs. Syaoran finally aloud himself to let out a laugh, he had way too much fun with that. Syaoran thought pleasantly as he watched the thugs run for their lives, their clothes smoking and their hair on end. It was a rather entertaining sight.

_You came back…_

Syaoran let out a gasp and his headshot up. His eyes franticly surveyed the area around the park. It was then that he realized that he was at the bench again, Syaoran inwardly groaned. It was the same spot he had been last time he head heard that voice.

"It's you again isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

_You can do magic too?_

"I knew it was you-magic too? What are you talking about?" Syaoran questioned seriously confused, this wasn't making sense.

_I didn't know anyone else could do something like that! I'm not alone you were right Syaoran! _

Syaoran's head was spinning she sounded so hyper and excited and was talking about a mile a minute. "Will you slow down!" Syaoran shouted in frustration. "Why won't you answer any of my questions? And how do you know my name?" Syaoran demanded in a gruff and loud tone.

_You told me your name…_

" I did not." Li shouted, he heard the voice giggle.

_I am Li Syaoran I fear nothing…_

Li grimaced as she mocked him. "Fine!" He shouted in frustration, not happy with the fact that someone was mocking him, no one ever dared to mock him. "So what's your name then?" Syaoran all but demanded folding his arms across his chest.

_My name?_

"Yes your name." Syaoran ordered impatiently tapping his foot.

_Why do you need to know?_

"You know my name." Li told her.

_So..._

"It's only fair." Syaoran informed her, slightly irritated.

_Fine…_

"Well come on." Syaoran urged her on. Why was she making this such a big deal? Syaoran thought oddly as he tilted his head looking up towards the stars.

_It's Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto…_

**_Author's Rant:_** YEAH! I finished the second chapter! And I have created an outline up to chapter 8. So now I just have to crank them out. Yeah I love this story! Okay thought it would be a good place to stop, kind of suspense. Gonna get right to work on chapter three.

I'm also sorry if I killed Syaoran's incantation, but I found some online but they didn't say what they were for. So I kind just, yeah, went with it I guess. I don't know, if someone would correct me if I'm wrong then that would be great.

Hey one more thing does anyone know of a good wed site where I can get the ability of every clow card? Or if anyone thinks they know the meaning of every clow card could you email me so I could ask you. If not than I'll be publicly asking everyone that reads, but until then I will continue to hunt for the ability of that card. BYE-BYE!

Take Care

Rogue Star


	3. The Curious

Syaoran flopped back down on his bed. He was thinking about the voice, or the girl with the voice. He was thinking about who ever or whatever it was that he ended up talking to. Whatever it was, he had clearly heard it and this was twice now so he could not chock it all up to being a dream. The voice he had heard a week ago was real, and she was still there and she remembered him. Sakura was her name; she seemed tentative to give it up for some strange reason. It's not as if she had some horrible name like Eriol. No Sakura was a pretty name.

Syaoran shot up and growled at himself, he was getting soft and he didn't like it, he didn't like it one little bit. Taking off his shirt, Syaoran threw on a pair of sweats and decided to go to bed. These were useless thoughts that had room or right to be floating up in his mind. He had more important things in mind, with these thoughts fresh in his mind Syaoran turned off the lights.

Morning came all too early for Syaoran as he crawled out of bed. With out even opening his eyes Syaoran made his way to his bathroom; washed his face, and brushed his teeth all before he finally opened his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Syaoran bit out coldly he still had yet to open his eyes as he walked over to his closet.

"Um the elders wishes to speak with you about the Chang Clan Elders coming to visit." Meiling answered him hesitantly.

Syaoran grew quiet. He didn't want to talk with the elders right now; he had something else he wanted to look up. However, he had to do it. "I'll be right down." He told Meiling seriously.

She nodded and left him, knowing that he was under serious amount of pressure right now and her adding to it would only have Syaoran let out his frustration on her. Better, leave him to release his anger on Eriol Meiling thought as she left the room to inform the elders of Syaoran's answer.

Syaoran sighed to himself as he pulled on a nicer dress shirt than the one he was previously going to don himself in. Grumbling to himself Syaoran pulled on a pair of dress shoes and left his room to go and face the elders.

After his extremely long talk with the elders Syaoran quickly made his way to the library, pulling out a number of books on magic. The Unknown Tales of Magic, The Hidden Paths of Magic, Clow Reads Guide to Magic, The Clow Cards". And whole mess of other books that just might help him.

It had been about two hours since Syaoran had begun his quest and still he had nothing to go by. He was about to open the book about the Clow Cards but then a thought came to him. He should just go and asked Sakura—though at the time, the thought that Sakura was nothing more then a voice was not completely reality to him. Checking the time Syaoran was amazed to find it was only six thirty he couldn't go this early. Frowning Syaoran quickly collected up the books and brought them to his bedroom desk.

It was pretty close to dinner so Syaoran decided to go down and eat with the family for the first time in a couple of days. Syaoran quickly noticed the smile on his mother, Yelan's face when he walked into the dinning room. He knew that she had missed seeing him at the table. Meiling also looked excited to see him, but she actually showed good restraint as she stayed put in her chair across from him.

"Good evening." Syaoran greeted as he resumed his usual seat across from Meiling and beside his mother, whom always sat at the head of the table.

"Good evening." They greeted back to him politely. They then continued to eat their dinner as usual, trying hard to keep business out of every and all subjects. Though Meiling could tell that something was up with her usually calm and cold Syaoran, he seemed eager.

It was as if he was waiting for something or waiting to go do something she wasn't sure.

Meiling wasn't entirely sure whether or not Yelan noticed it or not but it gave Meiling an uneasy feeling, and she was dreading the worst right off the bat.

Li carefully made his way down the halls. Dinner had actually gone over well he thought smugly to himself as he rounded a second corner. Now regretting the fact that he didn't just climb out his window like he had first planned. But what was done was done Syaoran thought as he made his was to the front door. Pulling on a winter coat and a scarf Syaoran quickly exited the house.

Calmly walking off the grounds of his family's estate Syaoran took his time as he walked towards the park. Wondering in his mind if she would be there again but it wasn't like she was actually there, it was just her voice. Syaoran decided he should really try and focus this time and see if he could sense any magic or not.

Once he finally reached the park bench Syaoran was at a loss. It was always her that initiated their conversations. She would always make herself be known. So how did he get her to talk to him? What was he suppose to do? "Oh man." Syaoran thought irritably as he kicked a small rock into the grass. "How do I contact you?" Syaoran said to the sky waiting for an answer, though none came.

"Fine I'll just sit here than and look like and idiot and talk to myself." Syaoran bit out bitterly. Not at all happy that his plan was backfiring. He should have planned further ahead than this. Looking at his watch Syaoran noticed that it was eleven o'clock.

Sighing angrily to himself Syaoran folded his arms over his chest feeling like a complete idiot. Syaoran couldn't believe he was out here waiting for what? Some stupid little voice? Had he seriously lost it?

"This is ridiculous." Syaoran muttered to himself as he stood up from his seat on the bench. Blowing into his ungloved hands to try and warm them up Syaoran began to make his leave.

_Don't go…_

Syaoran's head shot up and he looked around and then up to the sky. "Oh now you wanna talk to me." Syaoran bit out coldly as he quickly rubbed his hands together trying to build up a mild friction between them.

_I liked hearing you talk to yourself…_

"Whatever." Syaoran said coldly, now trying very hard to remember why he was out here. He knew he had a good reason he knew the reason when he left his house and ten minutes ago but when he heard her voice the reason left him.

_You came back…_

"So what's your point?" Syaoran shrugged as he walked around in a small semi-circle a few feet away from the bench.

_You just came back…_

"So?" Syaoran shook his head.

_No one ever comes back…_

"Huh?" Syaoran said shocked his folded arms coming down from his chest. "No one?" Syaoran said softly, "How many people have you talked too?" Syaoran asked a bit nervous that he might be caught up into some twisted plot. Of what he wasn't exactly sure.

_I talk to people who come by but I scare them, you're the only one that…_

Syaoran racked his brain trying to find some logical reason for all of this but he couldn't find a one, not a single one. He had lost his mind Syaoran thought lightly as he paced around a bit slowly making his way to the bench.

_How old are you?_

"Huh?" Syaoran was a bit caught off guard by the question. "I'm twenty-years-old. Why?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. He could have sworn he heard her giggle.

_I'm nineteen; I think…time doesn't really matter here…_

"What? How can time not matter?" Syaoran was a bit caught off guard by that remark.

_You ask a lot of questions…_

"And you don't like answering questions." Syaoran retorted gruffly, again he could hear her giggling.

_Sometimes you don't know that you don't want the answers to the questions you seek..._

"Questions I seek? What does that mean? Sakura!" Syaoran shouted in frustration.

_You called me by my name…_

"Big deal." Syaoran bit out.

_You have a bad attitude…_

"Who are you my mother?" Syaoran snapped, he wasn't sure why but he did. This whole event was seriously frustrating him he couldn't help it he just wanted some straight answers not more questions and riddles.

_No…_

"Then don't sass me."

_Why did you come here if you were only going to yell at me!_

"Because!" Syaoran shouted at the top of his lungs, he could hear Sakura's voice growing louder and louder to.

_Because why? _

She yelled back at him. Li growled, "I don't know!" Syaoran shouted in frustration. "I just needed to talk to some one!"

_Then why are you yelling at me!_

"Because you're frustrating!" Syaoran shouted out wailing his arms about.

_Well so are you!_

"Well good than." Syaoran declared stomping his foot on the solid pavement as he looked toward the sky, he was slightly panting out of breath from all of the yelling. The small puffs of breath he exhaled from his mouth were easily seen on this cold winter night.

_You're a very stubborn person did you know that?_

Syaoran heard her say lightly somewhat annoyed. He didn't dare respond for a few moments. "Why did I even bother to come her tonight?" he asked himself lightly shaking his head.

_You were curious…_

She told him lightly, if Syaoran could see her he knew by the tone of her voice that she had to be smiling. "Shut up!" Syaoran yelled out to the voice. "I must be out of my mind. This cold weather has frozen my brain cells that is the only reason I came back here. I'm seriously out of mind." Syaoran rattled on as he began to leave the park. He was freezing cold and talking to a voice that he wasn't even sure was real. He'd lost it.

As Syaoran was leaving he heard an echoed laugh ring through out the park.

_I'll see you again Syaoran…_

"Fat chance." Syaoran muttered under his breath as he flipped up the collar to his coat and headed back home.

Author's Rant: Working on it, sorry for the very long delay and short chapters.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I loved writing it. Please let me know what you think.

Take Care, Rogue Star


	4. The Questions

Syoaron ignored the biting wind gnawing at his flesh. He could no longer feel his toes, and the piercing numbness climbed at a steadily increasing rate up along his ankles, towards his knees, and then proceeded up to his thighs. The same numbness travel through his fingers, up his arms and neck. He fought with all his might to ignore everything within himself that screamed at him to stop. One more…was the one conscious thought that Syoaron could carry. One more…he sharply inhaled.

Eriol watched his friend push himself even further then he had ever gone before. He let out a small sigh, he watch the vapors of his breath carry up into the air. Syoaron had gone nuts, Eriol thought sadly. Even with these depressing thoughts Eriol stood patiently in the snow with an extra blanket in hand for Syoaron when he passed out.

Syoaron had been like this for the last couple of days, he was driven, by what no one in this house was really sure. Everyone claimed it was because of the upcoming visit of the Chang Clan elders in the next two weeks, but no one dared ask Li if that really was the case. However, for some strange reason Eriol had the funniest feeling it was about a girl. Though he laughed at the thought, it still stuck within his mind. Along with why Syoaron was pushing himself so hard.

_Time does not matter here…_

Syoaron just didn't get it. He allowed his mind to wander and instantly began to question everything about Sakura. Was she a ghost? No, then she would be able to talk to him everywhere, not just the park. It was only in the park. She was alone, she had told him. Maybe she died there and her spirit was trapped there? Or maybe she just didn't want to leave?

This thought brought upon a whole new series of questions. Why wouldn't she want to leave? Why was it the park? What she murdered? Raped? Maybe her body was still lost there, buried beneath the dirt? Did she have a family that was wondering what had happened to her? Then Syoaron began to ponder about his family. Why hadn't he told them? Even Eriol? Were they not friends? Why was it this secret that he kept? Did he like keeping her a secret? To an extent he did, but why? Why did he like keeping her a secret? He liked having someone away from the situation to talk to. But why?

_Sometimes you don't know that you don't want the answers to the questions you seek..._

Syoaron then felt a biting warmth burn into his flesh as Sakura's words echoed within his head. He had stopped, he was not sure as to when but he just stood there in the falling snow. He turned his head about and saw Eriol right beside him. "Come on, before you freeze to death." Eriol informed him quietly as he led Syoaron back to the house. Neither of them said anything more. The only question plaguing both of the young men was: Why?

Meiling left her post at the window and went in search of Yelan. She had been watching Syoaron the entire time he was outside, she even watched him as he just began to slow and them completely stopped for five minutes, with a blank stare on his face. It was as if he were searching for some answer within his head. Meiling had grown seriously worried about Syoaron, she felt he was drifting even further then before away from her.

Rounding one of the last corners before Yelan's study Meiling took a deep breath and attempted to sort out everything she wished to say before knocking on the door.

She had lived in this house all her life, and had loved Syoaron for all of her life as well. She knew it was up to her to give him an heir, and to be strong like him and be obediently there by his side, but how could she do that when all he seemed to do was run away from her?

Meiling sadly sighed and let her head drop. If only she had magical powers like Li and his family. Then maybe he wouldn't find her so useless. Was there anyway for her to obtain magic abilities by some other means?

Again Meiling sighed; of course there was no way.

"Meiling are you going to come in or not?" Yelan called out lightly from behind the door. It startled Meiling for only a moment, but she composed herself quickly and made her way inside.

"You need not worry about Syoaron, Meiling." Yelan started as she rose from her large oak desk, just as Meiling had entered and closed the door behind her. The room was large plain, only a large oak desk furnished the study, which was brilliantly lighted by the natural light from outside.

"What do you mean?" Meiling asked instantly.

Yelan gently smiled at Meiling, the young women she cherished like a daughter. "My son is finally finding his path. I have not seen him so alive in years." She stated in a glowing manner as she walked over to the window. "Do you see?" She gestured for Meiling to come and join her.

Both women witnessed as Syoaron and Eriol walked along the grounds back into the house taking their time so that Syoaron's body temp would slowly return back to normal. "They look like friends." She stated, "He has never allowed Eriol to physically help him, he has never allowed anyone."

"But he's pushing me away." Meiling stated sadly and boldly. Yelan gave a small frown.

"He has come to dinner the last few nights has he not?" Yelan questioned, though it was more of a statement rather.

"He seems distant." Meiling replied, "He is gone more so then before." She said sadly.

"You mean he doesn't take you with him anymore." Yelan stated. Meiling did not respond. "My son for the first time in years left this house and did not inform me of his destination or time of return. And he came back whole, and in light spirits. He is alive again Meiling. As the leader of the Li Clan he needs to have that part of him that died with his father come back to him." Yelan reported, her tone saddening towards the end.

Meiling's eye grew big at the mention of the former leader. "Syoaron will be a good leader Yelan." Meiling informed Yelan.

"He is the image of his father, I know he will." Yelan said quietly into the window.

It was then that Meiling felt a little better, not having any of her worries solved but knowing that Syoaron was finally making his mother proud and not worried, brought up Meiling spirits. I will help you be an even better leader Syoaron, and I will make you happy Meiling promised herself as she bowed and left Yelan to her thoughts.

Li tore through website after website. It was late evening; he had skipped dinner and continued to stare at each news article over the last 50-years for any possible murder or deaths within the park.

So far nothing.

A knock came at the door. "Come in." Syoaron replied without a thought as he scrolled down the page and then quickly minimized it off the screen.

"Syoaron?" A timid female voice called to him, it was Meiling she barely had cracked the door open. Syoaron peaked his head up from the monitor and gave her a lonely tired look. "I brought you some tea, I figured you still might need some warming up after today." Meiling drew more courage after her words and ventured further into the room. Meiling had calmed since her talk with Yelan, she was worried about losing Syoaron but maybe all she really needed was to back off a bit, see the good changes that Yelan was seeing, at least for tonight.

Surprisingly enough Syoaron gave her a small smile and accepted the tea. He did not say a word of gratitude but bowed his head in thanks. This made Meiling's small smile grow wide. "Are you feeling better?" Meiling asked him in a calm voice, she was now standing next to him, her eyes locked onto his.

Syoaron gave a small shrug, "I guess."

Meiling smiled, "You should get some rest, you still don't have all your color back in your face." She stated as she bent down and kissed his forehead.

Bedazzled by her actions Syoaron just stared dumbly at Meiling's retreating form as she left the room, what had come over her? Syoaron though curiously as he watched the door close behind her. Women. Was all he could think of as he scratched the top of his head.

Once he new she was gone he brought back up the websites he had previously been looking at since Meiling's entrance. Typing in a new search for Kinomoto Sakura.

The room was dark, but none of the gentlemen required much light to see one another. There was a musky stench to the air, and all was quiet, until one of the elderly gentlemen broke the silence.

"So we are all in agreement then?" he spoke in a slow old tone. The rest of the elders looked amongst themselves and nodded.

"Tomorrow Syoaron's test shall begin." Another elder spoke out, his words calm and bold. They all once again nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he is ready?" The first elder question lightly. They all looked about each other, searching for the answer within themselves.

"With the impending danger we all have foreseen, we must all hope and pray that he is." The second elder spoke wisely and sadly; it was as if they were all baring the same thought as he spoke.

Author's Rant: Yeah! I love this story and am glad that I have finally discovered some free time to write! I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry it was so short. And that there was no Syoaron/Sakura moments at all. Some are asking where Sakura is, all will be revealed in do time so be patient. Next chapter I promise. And another member of the gang is sure to be joining us next chapter! I look foreword to it!


End file.
